Maddison's Diary
by lucelle08
Summary: This story's about my oc Maddison who is a fan of Nikki and her bandmates. The story takes place in their first year of high school. Maddison is surprised when she finds out that she will be attending the same high school as Nikki and her friends. Will she become Nikki's new BFF or turn into one of Mackenzie's mind slaves?(Sorry if it's not the best, this is my first fanfic) Enjoy!
1. Entry 1

Madison W. ~ 6~

Ok so first of all... SQEEE! I FINALLY convinced my parents to get me a diary! I've been asking for one for like...EVER! My parents are total control freaks and they want EVERYTHING to be THEIR way.

My parents wanted me to have a very "_teen girl" _life. You may be asking, "Well what is a _teen girl_ life, Maddie?" Well I'll tell you alright! A _teen girl_ life consists of shopping every Saturday, going to the spa every Sunday, staying SUPER girly and trendy, being a social butterfly, having a cell and being totally ADDICTED to it, and having loads of friends to hang out with.

"Gee, sounds like a GREAT life Maddison." Well it's NOT! I have to follow these rules or else my mom will, I kid you not, throw a HUGE hissy fit right there on the spot and my dad GROUNDS me for "upsetting my mother". Like am I NOT allowed to live my own life?! Then my ANNOYING little brother teases me about it! But don't get me wrong! I AM grateful for it, I mean it DOES have perks to it.

Here are 3 examples of how it can be useful:

Concerts at least once a month ( I mean COME ON, how could I NOT be grateful for that?! I can just pretend that I'm watching some boy band when I'm actually watching something else. For instance _Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet_ and their tour with the _Bad Boyz_! )

Shopping every Saturday ( I know how ridiculously IMPRACTICAL it can be for EVERY Saturday, but at least don't have to beg to go shopping like some other girls do )

Spa every Sunday ( Because honestly I need it after not being able to live my _own _life for a week )

Anyway, my parents want me to have _"teen girl" _stuff so they only buy me stuff I want that isn't typically what a "_teen girl"_ would want ( which happens way too often ) on either my birthday or Christmas. Which is why I was SUPER STOKED when my birthday was coming up this week. You see, I've been wanting a diary for like EVER, but when I asked my parents for one they totally blew me off and said if I wanted to write about my day, I could do it in a blog. I just rolled my eyes at those people. I did NOT want to share ALL of my personal information with the world like that! Could they NOT be so stupid?!

Ok, sorry for ranting on and on about my parents, after all, this is MY diary and not THEIR biography on how such cruddy parents they are!

Earlier today when I was at the mall, I bought this SUPER cute diary since my parents were too busy to buy me a gift or celebrate my birthday yesterday. Which, not gonna lie, REALLY bummed me out a lot yesterday!

Although that happened, I was still overjoyed with my birthday present. I was SUPER surprised when I came home because when i walked through the front door, my nut-case family yelled, "Surprise!" and the living room was filled head to toe with party decorations!

So they DO care about me after all!

As much as my brain-dead, control freak family drives me KA-RAY-ZEE, I still love em' to death!


	2. Entry 2

Maddison W. ~Sun. September 7~

I decided that since school was starting on Tuesday I'd better start the habit of waking up early again, so I woke up early today. Since I woke up earlier today and was bored, I decided to make a To-Do List for the day and then exercise until the mall opens at 9:00.

_My To-Do List for the day!:

Make Breakfast (X)

Get Ready (X)

Go to the Spa (X)

Go Back-to-School Shopping (X) (yes I still haven't done that yet!)

Re-Watch _The Making of a Pop Princess! _(X)

Update Diary (X)

Do Beauty Facial ( )

(NOTE TO SELF!)

Never EVER exercise for 3 hours straight EVER again! ( After that SUPER exhausting and sore 3 hours, instead of my usual 30 minutes of relaxation, I needed 2 HOURS worth of relaxation!)

When I was at the spa I thought I saw a girl who looked sorta familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. She was with her friend.

After I was done Back-to-School shopping, I started re-watching my fav reality TV show. Wait...hold up, I'll finish this tomorrow...er...later since I'm practically falling asleep writing this cuz it's PAST 1:00am right now! SO not helping with waking up earlier!:(


	3. Entry 3

Maddison W.🙂 ~Mon. September 8~

Ok, so where did I leave off yesterday? Oh yea, right. I was watching _The Making of a Pop Princess_, when I saw her. HER! _**Her**_ as in the girl from the spa!

Apparently her name is Mackenzie, and she was Nikki's dance instructor. Can I just say one thing? DAMN that girl moves! Also-WAIT! OMG! I JUST HAD THE KA-RAY-ZIST THOUGHT!

What if, since Mackenzie lives here, or around here, Nikki could live around here too! SQUEEE!🙂 Omg, what if her and her bandmates actually GO to WCD highschool?!

Ugh, I need to SERIOUSLY stop overthinking everything, she probably wasn't even Mackenzie and just looked a lot like her.

I didn't really even do a lot of stuff today besides packing up for school tomorrow and signing up for the art club.

Anyway, I am SO. SUPER. FRICK'EN. STOKED for tomorrow because then I will finally be able to give my art teacher, Ms. Watts, my art club forms.

Ok so like yeah I know this entry was short, but hey! What can I say? I need to get up SUPER early tomorrow for school. Can't be late on the first day of HIGHSCHOOL now, can I?!🙂 SQUEEE!


	4. Entry 4

Maddison ~Tues. September 9~

Omg. Omg. O. M. G! Today has been THE most shocking, thrilling, EXCITING day of my ENTIRE life! Ok, let's start from the beginning.

I woke up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed, did my hair, ate breakfast, did yoga, blah blah blah, like 10billion other daily things I did this morning, and I'm at school.

I whipped out my schedule and tried to navigate my homeroom class. In the email the school sent us, our teachers were supposed to show us to our new locker.

I seated myself at a desk far in the back of the classroom. A blonde haired girl sat next to me, and her friend next to her. At first I didn't notice anything, but as soon as I saw her face, I recognized them. It was the girls from the spa!

After I came to that conclusion, I un-initially started to eavesdrop on their conversation. I didn't mean to, really, but I totally FREAKED when I found out what their names were! Ok, so, the friend's name's Jessica. But here's the crazy part, the Mackenzie look alike, actually IS Mackenzie!

Yes, I was sitting next to THE Mackenzie Hollister! Then the STRANGEST thing happened. They actually started… talking to ME!

Mackenzie turned around, looked at my shirt, smiled, and said, "Nice top hon, where'd ya get it?" I blinked in surprise as I didn't think they even noticed my presence.

"Oh, uh, this? I go to the mall so often, I forgot what store ANY of my clothes are from"

Mackensie and Jessica exchanged glances and nodded their heads.

"We're going to the mall on Saturday, wanna come help us track down that shirt?" Jessica asked, fixing her hair.

Omg, was I really getting asked to hangout by CCP's already?!

"Um...Sure! I'd love to."

"Meet us at Mackenzie's at 4"

"And here's the address"

Before we knew it, we were immediate besties.

We plan to meet each other at lunch. Hopefully there's seats left for us. Although, I don't think that will be a problem for us, judging by Mackenzie's Killer Queen Bee instincts.

Anyway, there was more to today than Mackenzie Hollister. In the halls...I saw..Nikki Maxwell! She saw with her BFFs Chloe Garcia and Zoeisha Franklin. I was walking with Mackenzie and Jess when I saw them. I realized they were looking in our direction. Wait...now that I think about it, they were looking at ME! Then they turned to each other and started talking to each other again. I guess Mackenzie probably noticed them looking at me because she sashayed her way over to those girls and gave them the iciest glare I've ever seen.

"I know you're jealous of me, but you don't have to stalk my friend like a creepy psycho!" Mackenzie snarked.

"Mackensie, WHY on EARTH would we EVER be JEALOUS of YOU?!"

"I'd much rather eat GARBASH for a whole YEAR than become a self-absorbed, plastic BARBIE like you!"

"You're SO fake Mackenzie! I bet 99% of your beauty can be wiped off with makeup remover! Oh, and your long hair, lashes, and "perfect complexion"? I can BUY them at the MALL!" At first I was shocked by how cold Nikki's answer was, but quickly fixed my face before Mackenzie thought I was weak.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever dorks. Come on Maddie, stay away from these losers before they ware off on you!"

And just like that, we were sashaying down the hall, away from my teenage idol. I don't know if I should still be friends with Mackenzie after what she did today to Nikki. But then again, she _was_ my first friend here at WCD. She and Jess are also the perfect definition of what my parents want me to be. They'd probably LOVE them. I guess I should just see what happens.

Oh shoot! I've been in the bathroom for too long. I need to get out and get to class. Mackenzie and Jess are probably waiting for me at my locker!

I think I should leave it here until tomorrow.

Later!- Maddison


End file.
